Dilettante
2/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V; Both versions) |dashtype = Generic Taxi (needles) Police Taxi (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic Taxi (all games) |carcols = }} ---- dilettante2 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = dilettante2 }} |modelsets = HIPSTER_CARS (dilettante) NO_SMOKING_VEHICLES (dilettante2) SECURITY_CAR (dilettante2) |modelname = dilettante (All games) dilettante2 (GTA V; Merryweather variant) |handlingname = DILETT (GTA IV) DILETTANTE (GTA V) |textlabelname = DILANTE (GTA IV) DILETTAN (GTA V) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (All games) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (All games) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = dilettante Standard White - 80% White Plate 2 - 20% dilettante2 Standard White - 100% |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin Dilettante '(Japanese: 'ディレタンテ, Diretante) is a hybrid electric four-door liftback featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Dilettante is a compact four-door liftback that is largely based on the second generation sold from 2003 (model year 2004) to 2009. However, it has headlights from a , and a body shape that is more similar to the , with its lower roofline over the rear seat area. The tail lights are very similar to that of the 2003 . The vehicle itself has a large windscreen which is at a similar angle as the hood. The styling is very uniform, with many straight lines flowing throughout the body of the car, uninterrupted. However, the flared wheel arches are very exaggerated which give the car depth. According to advertisements in GTA IV, a new Dilettante starts at $39,999. The Dilettante is said to have an interior dashboard screen, similar to the real Toyota Prius. However, there is no actual dashboard screen in-game. The Dilettante is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' For Grand Theft Auto V, the Dilettante retains the same design and qualities as before, only that the rear end had minor tweaks on the badges. Current Design Gallery Regular= |-| Merryweather= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Dilettante is powered by an electric motor and an internal combustion engine at the same time, coupled with a 5-speed automatic gearbox in a FWD configuration. Despite having two sources of power, the Dilettante accelerates very slowly, and transmission choice does not make a difference. It has a top speed which is among the lowest in the game. The Dilettante, due to the dreadful turning radius, understeers at moderate-to-high speeds. The suspension is fairly soft, thus allowing the car to bounce around on rough roads. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = FWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dilettante is powered by an electric motor at under 40 mph (64 km/h), then an internal combustion engine for most of the time with a single speed (CVT) as standard. The car's combustion engine is also noticeable in terms of sound, with a unique, roary tone. The car in GTA V is noticeably quicker than that found in GTA IV. The car is more manageable than the Prairie, especially when turning at low to moderate speeds. However, it has considerably weak bodywork, as even low speed crashes can result in major body deformation. It is also severely affected by bullets. As per the majority of vehicles transitioning from GTA IV to GTA V, it is noticeably more rigid. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Electric motor (Under 40 mph/64 kmh) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Dilettante-GTAV-StatsRSC.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Note that only the civilian version can be modified. The security version can only be repaired and modified with explosives. Image Gallery Dilettante-GTA4-advertising.png|Advertisement of the Dilettante. Dilettante_GTAV_Lazlow_Endorsement.jpg|Lazlow's Dilettante as seen in the commercial in the Fame or Shame finale. Dilettante-GTAV-RSC.png|The Dilettante on Rockstar Games Social Club. Dilettante-Preview-GTAO-Logo.png|Unused Dilettante icon for Grand Theft Auto Online garages. Dilettante-GTAV-Shirt.png|A Dilettante branded shirt seen in Premium Deluxe Motorsport. Videos Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A Dilettante is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a unique beechwood brown body. As a new Dilettante will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Dilettante-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Dilettante requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A patrol/security variant of the Dilettante is used by Merryweather Security guards. This version comes in a white paint job with blue stripes on the sides, featuring the Merryweather emblem and "Patrol Protection Officer" on the sides. It also features a Wiwang two way radio in its dashboard, not present in the standard version (which is also used by the GTA V Police Cruisers). In Grand Theft Auto Online, it cannot be insured or stored in the player's garage. Dilettante2-GTAV-front.png|The security Dilettante. (rear quarter view) DilettanteSecurity-GTAV-RSC.png|The Dilettante (Security) on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Stevie's Car Thefts - The Dilettante is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Fame or Shame - Lazlow Jones drives a red Dilettante while Trevor and Michael pursue him in a Phantom. Shortly after entering the Los Santos Storm Drain, the Dilettante's battery runs out, ending the chase, and Lazlow is cornered by the two protagonists. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Nine models need to be destroyed in Repo - Sasquashed. Notable Owners *Lazlow Jones owns a red Dilettante, as seen in the mission Fame or Shame. *Big Boy, the DJ of Radio Los Santos, owns a modified Dilettante that has Hydraulics. *Merryweather owns white and blue Dilettantes with a "Patrol" decal as their security cars. *Marilyn owns a blue Dilettante. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A uniquely brown Dilettante is requested in Stevie's car requests, located across the road from Big Willis Mall in Willis, Dukes. *It mostly spawns in Easton and Star Junction, but can spawn anywhere in Liberty City (especially if seen), but is most commonly seen in Algonquin and around Leftwood and Westdyke. *Commonly spawns at Auto Eroticar in Alderney. *Can spawn while driving a Patriot around Alderney. *Lots of them may spawn in Northwood while driving a Super GT at late hours. *A Dilettante is provided during the mission Weekend at Florian's. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *It spawns near a construction crane, which is targeted to be exploded in the mission Bang Bang. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Standard *Can be bought for $25,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Rarely can be seen driving around Marlowe Vineyards *Very common when driving an Asterope. *Rarely spawns around Rockford Hills, Vinewood and Alta. *Sometimes found around Grand Senora Desert and Harmony. ;Merryweather *Can be found patrolling various areas, such as Davis Quartz, Elysian Island and Vinewood Hills, sometimes near 3671 Whispymound Drive. They may spawn at any time of the day. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Dilettante sells for $2,000 at S&M Auto Sales after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Security Dilettante can be sold to Los Santos Customs for up to $2,500. Trivia General *The default radio stations in the Dilettante are: **''GTA IV: IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio. **Episodes from Liberty City: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. **GTA V: Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. *In Italian, ''dilettante means a dabbler in fine arts, or a connoisseur. It can also mean amateurish or superficial, the latter meaning playing into the stereotype of hybrid owners as caring more about being perceived as eco-friendly than actually trying to help the environment (as is suggested in the advertisement for the car). *The statement about toxic batteries for the Dilettante refers to the Toyota Prius having their batteries causing damage to the environment during mining and processing of the battery cells. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Interestingly enough, the floor mats inside the Dilettante read "Vapid", yet the vehicle is manufactured by Karin, not Vapid. *A green Dilettante identical to the billboard one can occasionally spawn in front of the Leftwood police station in the mission To Live and Die in Alderney. *On the CNT TV station the Dilettante is advertised in a commercial after I'm Rich. *The audio files for the radio advert for the Dilettante misspell the car as "Dilantante". External Links *Dilettante on Rockstar's site Navigation }}de:Dilettante (IV) es:Dilettante fr:Dilettante pl:Dilettante ru:Dilettante sv:Dilettante Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:Electric Vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Hybrid Vehicles